The present invention relates to an electric power tool provided with an induction motor.
The electric power tool of this type is generally provided with: a power supply unit for generating a direct current voltage by rectifying an alternating current voltage supplied from an external alternating-current power source; and an inverter that controls an electric current flowing through each of phase windings of the induction motor due to the direct current voltage generated in the power supply unit.
For example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H7-308871 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,794,305, the power supply unit and the inverter are, as a drive device for the electric power tool, generally constituted separately from a tool main body provided with the induction motor.